Liliac
by alleira
Summary: —sebuah fenomena biologi yang memaksa lebih dari satu juta penduduk hidup terpuruk di kota bawah tanah.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning**: possibly typo(s), cliché, kinda messy writing, chara(s) death, mention about blood, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid ©<strong> Crypton, Yamaha, Internet, Power FX, etc.

**Utauloid & Fanloid ©** their respective owner.

**Ide cerita bukan original melainkan memakai beberapa unsur dari karya-karya brilian berikut:**

**I am Legend ©** Richard Matheson

**Zennou no Noa/Noah the Almighty/World of Lost Memories ©** Ono Yoichiro

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ©** Isayama Hajime

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**No commercial profit taken also.**

* * *

><p><em>Utopia<em>. Negeri ideal yang diimpikan manusia.

Len sudah sering mendengar tentang _utopia_. Kadang, di dalam elevator yang kecepatan bergeraknya setara dengan sebuah kereta ekspres, beberapa orang yang terlihat memiliki pendidikan tinggi sering menyebut-nyebut tentang _utopia _di sepanjang perjalanan mereka. Sepertinya mereka menganggap _utopia _sebagai topik menarik untuk diperbincangkan. Dia bahkan ingat, dua bulan lalu, wali kelasnya juga membahas tentang _utopia_.

"Menurut kalian, negeri ideal itu seperti apa?"

Banyak tangan yang terangkat. Murid berkacamata yang duduk di depan mengatakan, negeri ideal adalah yang tidak ada koruptor. Murid yang duduk di bangku belakang menimpali, negeri ideal adalah negeri yang damai dan makmur. Seorang siswi mencicit, _utopia _baginya adalah negeri yang pohon-pohonnya tumbuh subur serta bebas polusi.

Jawaban setiap anak berbeda-beda. Wajar memang, karena tidak ada tolak ukur pasti di dalam keidealan itu sendiri. Setiap orang punya standar dalam menentukan kesempurnaan.

"Bagaimana dengan Kagamine-_kun_?" gurunya tiba-tiba saja bertanya. "_Utopia _Kagamine-_kun _seperti apa?"

Len membetulkan posisi duduknya, terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Apa, ya?

Kalau ditanya negeri idealnya seperti apa, tentu saja Len punya banyak bayangan. _Utopia-_nya adalah tempat yang damai; tempat yang bisa membuatnya lepas dari kungkungan rasa takut; tempat di mana ia bisa berlari dan melihat langit serta merasakan sinar matahari—yang asli, bukannya hologram ataupun beratus neon yang terpasang di langit-langit tinggi berbentuk kubah. Lebih dari itu semua, _utopia _ Len adalah….

"Tempat di mana aku bisa hidup bebas tanpa perlu khawatir akan Liliac."

* * *

><p>[<em>—it is fine to smile and laugh and pretend like you're not suffered in agony at all.<em>]

Januari, 2014

**Liliac © **nastar keju

/… ketika dataran atas dianggap tabu…./

* * *

><p>Ini adalah tahun 2089, tahun di mana segala hal terfragmen dan berputar dengan cepat hingga terasa membingungkan.<p>

Banyak yang sudah manusia capai saat ini, tapi pekerjaan yang urung dibereskan juga menggunung tinggi. Dan selama duapuluh tahun terakhir, sebuah pekerjaan rumah yang teramat sulit muncul—para ilmuwan dibingungkan oleh sebuah fenomena aneh.

Bermula pada suatu kasus yang terjadi di tahun 2069, seorang wanita berusia 66 tahun ditemukan tewas dengan kondisi mengerikan. Badannya kurus kering, kulit yang membungkus sekujur badan memutih dengan cara yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Mata, yang awalnya berwarna cokelat terang, berubah merah tanpa meninggalkan setitik pun warna asli kelereng tersebut. Semuanya merah. Merah seperti darah.

Sekilas, dia mirip penderita albino—tapi tidak. Albino adalah sebuah kelainan bawaan dalam pewarisan alel gen resersif, kelainan sejak lahir. Sementara menurut anggota keluarga, wanita itu bukanlah seorang albino. Jadi, bagaimana bisa dia berubah jadi seperti seorang penderita albinisme? **Bagaimana?**

Di tengah kebingungan itu, pemeriksaan jasad korban rupanya menunjukkan sesuatu yang abnormal. Seluruh darah yang ada dalam tubuh wanita itu hilang. Lenyap. Tak meninggalkan sisa, bahkan satu tetes pun.

Mereka bertanya-tanya, mengapa bisa terjadi hal semacam ini. Tak ada bekas luka di tubuhnya. Lantas, apa yang membuat darahnya hilang? **Apa?**

Seseorang di antara mereka menggumamkan sebuah kelakar, warna putih yang muncul di tubuh wanita itulah yang memakan habis semua darahnya. Ironisnya, kelakar yang dilemparkan tanpa ada satu maksud terselip itu malah jadi kemungkinan paling besar.

Putih itu menghisap merah.

Untuk kepentingan penelitian, para dokter membawa keluarga korban—pihak yang diklaim paling sering melakukan kontak— ke pusat penelitian sementara jasad wanita itu disimpan di kamar mayat lantai bawah. Tapi satu lagi hal di luar nalar terjadi.

Malam itu purnama dan seorang petugas yang ditugaskan menjaga kamar mayat bersumpah demi setiap napas yang ia tarik, melihat selimut yang menutup jasad wanita renta itu bergerak-gerak dari dalam. Rekannya, yang ketika itu dapat giliran bertugas bersamanya, tanpa rasa takut mendekat, menyingkap penutup itu lalu berteriak saat sesuatu dari dalam sana tiba-tiba saja menerjang tepat ke arahnya.

Ada sesuatu yang tajam menembus lehernya dan seketika pula, ia bisa merasakan sensasi terbakar seiring darah yang berebut keluar melalui luka yang menganga. Ia memberontak. Tangannya menggapai udara hampa, bermaksud minta pertolongan.

"Siapa pun," suaranya tercekat, "siapa saja yang ada di sana, tolong, tolong—**tolong."**

Tapi cengkeraman makhluk itu semakin kuat dan ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kala hitam mulai menyergap dan kesadaran pun berangsur menghilang darinya.

Rekan kerjannya mematung di depan pintu, menyimak kejadian dari awal hingga akhir. Tubuhnya gemetar sementara matanya terbelalak. Makhluk aneh itu masih duduk di atas jasad rekannya. Tangan-tangannya kurus dan putih pucat.

Dia mencengkeram tubuh tak berdaya itu dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Napasnya menderu kencang—seperti predator yang baru berhasil menangkap mangsa. Dia menolehkan kepala. Ke kanan, ke kiri. Pandangannya lalu bertemu dengan mata penjaga kamar mayat yang masih mematung di depan pintu.

Hitam melebur di dalam merah.

Besoknya, halaman utama surat kabar menyajikan berita yang sama. Mayat seorang wanita tua menghilang, dua penjaga kamar mayat ditemukan tewas. Orang-orang mengernyit. Pencurian mayat, mereka pikir. Dan malamnya mereka dikejutkan oleh makhluk aneh yang menyerang perumahan.

Dia putih. Badannya kurus. Kuku-kukunya panjang dan tajam. Telinganya panjang, seperti kelelawar. Ada taring panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya merah seperti darah. Dia. Dia—

"Mengerikan!"

Kemudian malam-malam selanjutnya mereka lalui dengan penuh _terror_. Makhluk itu terus menyerang di malam hari. Satu persatu orang tewas. Anehnya, semakin banyak manusia yang diserang pada suatu malam, semakin banyak pula jumlah makhluk itu di malam selanjutnya. Itu berarti, orang yang tewas diserang malah berakhir menjadi makhluk seperti itu pada malam selanjutnya dan menyerang manusia yang keadaannya masih normal. Ini mirip seperti cara penularan sebuah penyakit.

Liliac.

Demikian para makhluk aneh itu disebut.

Berbagai spekulasi muncul tapi, tetap belum ada titik terang yang bisa menjelaskan penyebab hal ini bisa terjadi.

Kasus penyerangan yang paling parah terjadi di pusat kota. Semua orang hidup dalam _terror. _Ketakutan akan diserang menjadi _trigger _terjadinya kekacauan. Perkiraan jumlah korban yang sudah mencapai 250.000 jiwa secara tidak langsung juga berdampak pada lumpuhnya ibu kota. Tak lama, pertumbuhan ekonomi pun beranjak jatuh.

Pada suatu hari, orang-orang dari pemerintah dan pengamat yang berhasil selamat dari serangan makhluk-makhluk itu pun berkumpul dan membentuk sebuah Badan. Pertemuan mereka berujung pada rencana pengumpulan warga yang masih selamat di satu tempat tertutup dan terisolasi demi mempertahankan kota dan mengurangi korban lebih banyak lagi.

Lalu, di sinilah mereka berakhir. Di sebuah kota kecil, 1200 meter dari permukaan tanah. Aman dari serangan Liliac yang jumlahnya makin banyak.

Pembangunan kota bawah tanah sendiri sebenarnya sudah semenjak 25 tahun lalu dilakukan oleh pemerintah—jauh sebelum fenomena mengerikan ini terjadi dan saat Liliac itu gencar menyerang, pembangunannya sudah mencapai tahap akhir dan penyempurnaan.

Yang jelas, sampai ilmuwan-ilmuwan itu menemukan cara untuk menyembuhkan orang-orang yang berubah bentuk menjadi Liliac (mereka masih percaya ini adalah sebuah penyakit yang bisa disembuhkan) ataupun sampai pasukan pertahanan berhasil membunuh semua Liliac sampai ke akar, mereka yang selamat menjalani hidup sehari-hari di sana. Aman dan tentram.

… Tapi sampai kapan mereka akan terkurung di dalam sini? Apa benar mereka mau terus-terusan hidup di sini?

"Kalau aku sih, mau di sini saja. Aku nggak akan mau ke mana-mana—apalagi sampai ke atas!"

Len menoleh, menatap Hibiki Lui yang duduk di samping kanannya sambil mengaduk _cola_ dengan sedotan. Es batu yang ada dalam gelasnya berputar. Hari ini Len dan teman-temannya lulus dari jenjang SMP. Sebagai perayaan, mereka sama-sama pergi ke sebuah restoran siap saji. Dell yang punya ide.

"Kalau begitu Dell yang bayar, ya!"

"Enak saja. Bayar pakai uang masing-masing, dong!"

Dan akhirnya, berangkatlah mereka ke restoran. Sepanjang jalan, mereka terus bersenda-gurau. Sampai di sana, perbincangan berkembang. Topiknya apalagi kalau bukan rencana melanjutkan pendidikan. Ada dua pilihan yang bisa mereka ambil setelah ini. Pertama, masuk SMA swasta biasa. Kedua, masuk akademi militer. Dan Lui baru saja menyatakan keengganannya mengambil pilihan kedua.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len. "Kenapa tidak mau masuk akademi militer?"

"Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku lebih suka di sini, hidup biasa-biasa saja. Normal."

Len mengubah kertas bekas burger-nya menjadi bentuk bola, melemparnya ke atas nampan. "Tapi kalau masuk akademi militer 'kan kaubisa ke atas."

"Ya ampun, Len. Justru itu yang kutakutkan!"

Len mengerutkan kening tanda bingung. Takut?

"Habisnya, di atas 'kan ada Liliac. Kalau aku harus berhadapan dengan mereka … rasanya aku … rasanya—ugh!" Lui mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Terlihat begitu frustasi. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa membayangkannya!"

Len mengangguk. Oh, jadi itu alasannya. Lui takut berhadapan dengan Liliac. Wajar sih, semua orang pasti juga takut. Mereka memang mengerikan. Karena takut itulah mereka lebih suka di sini. Hidup aman di bawah tanah.

Len memperhatikan orang-orang di tempat itu. Mereka bicara dan tertawa tanpa beban. Benar. Orang-orang suka hidup di sini. Mereka tidak perlu ketakutan diserang Liliac.

Tapi, Len mengalihkan tatapan pada lantai keramik, tempat manusia bukan di bawah tanah begini, 'kan?

"Ha?" Honne Dell memasukkan satu kentang goreng ke dalam mulut. "Jadi kau akan ikut tes masuk SMA swasta, nih?"

"Tentu saja!" Lui mengambil sebuah brosur bertuliskan Sekolah Asrama Swasta Kagurai dari dalam tas. "Ini, aku akan masuk ke sini!"

Len mengernyit. "Ini sekolah yang ada di Wilayah Timur itu 'kan? Bukannya tes masuk ke sana lumayan susah, ya?"

"Jelas susah, namanya juga sekolah elit!" Lui melipat tangan di depan dada. "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku bahkan sudah ikut bimbel sejak enam bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tidak bisa masuk."

Bola-bola mata Len dan Dell terbelalak. Astaga, mereka tidak salah dengar? Hibiki Lui, orang yang menuliskan 'belajar' di urutan terakhir dalam daftar kegiatan kesukaannya, mau menghabiskan waktu luang selama enam bulan dengan ikut bimbel? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Alat perekam. Mereka butuh alat perekam!

"Mana sini coba, aku mau lihat, Len." Dell mengambil brosur dari tangan Len. Matanya kemudian mempelajari setiap kanji yang tercetak di atas sana. Alisnya tiba-tiba saja naik dalam satu kedipan. "Hei, bukannya kau juga mau masuk ke sini, Moke—hei, Moke! Jangan baca komik terus!"

Zhiyu Moke gelagapan saat Dell mengambil paksa komik yang sedang ia baca. Anak yang punya rambut hitam seperti jelaga itu mencoba mengambil kembali barang miliknya, tapi Dell tidak semudah itu mengembalikannya. Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengabaikanku, begitu katanya. Len tertawa. Dell dan Moke memang selalu seperti itu.

"Moke juga mau masuk ke sini? Serius?"

Moke menghentikan kegiatannya, menoleh pada Lui. Dia berkedip dua kali sebelum menjawab, "Ya. Aku sudah berencana mau melanjutkan sekolah di sana sejak kelas satu."

"Wah, wah, kalau begitu persaingan makin berat nih!"

"Apa maksudmu oi, Dell?"

"Coba saja kaupikir Len. Di antara Moke, _otaku_ jenius yang punya IQ 168, dengan Lui, murid berprestasi pas-pasan yang lulus dengan peringkat 112 dari 200 murid, kira-kira siapa yang punya kesempatan lebih besar diterima—?"

Sebuah nampan langsung melayang ke wajah Dell. Ini gawat. Lui murka. Dell sudah menabuh genderang perang. "Apa maksudmu bicara begitu, brengsek! Peringkatmu bahkan tidak lebih bagus dariku!"

"Hei, peringkat 132 sudah cukup buatku!"

"Tetap saja kau lebih bodoh dariku, _aho_!"

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sok mau masuk sekolah unggulan~"

"Berisik!"

Lui dan Dell tenggelam dalam perang mereka sendiri. Tidak sadar jadi bahan tontonan banyak orang. Len dan Moke juga tidak niat melerai. Biarkan saja mereka berkelahi sampai puas. Kalau sudah lelah, nanti juga berhenti sendiri.

Kagamine Len baru saja akan menikmati adegan pertarungan sengit antara Dell dan Lui saat Moke tiba-tiba saja bertanya, "Kalau Len sendiri mau melanjutkan sekolah ke mana?"

"Eh?"

"Mau melanjutkan ke SMA swasta, atau ke mana…?"

* * *

><p>Ke mana dia akan melanjutkan sekolah?<p>

Len sudah lama memikirkan hal itu—jauh, sebelum ia naik ke kelas tiga dan dipusingkan dengan ujian-ujian. Sebenarnya, Len tidak seperti kebanyakan siswa yang bingung memilih sekolah. Dia sudah memutuskan pilihannya sejak lama; ia akan masuk ke akademi militer, karena itu adalah mimpinya. Tapi, yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah….

"Tidak." Nada itu meluncur dengan dingin. "Aku tidak menyetujuinya."

Ah, dia sudah tahu ini akan terjadi.

Len duduk di sofa, kedua tangan mengepal di atas paha. Di seberangnya duduk wanita muda. Rambutnya panjang, pirang kecokelatan. Matanya berwarna mirip madu sementara bulu matanya lentik dan bagus. Itu bibinya, Akita Neru. Tapi Len tidak pernah memanggilnya Bibi dan lebih senang memanggilnya dengan Neru-_san_. Alasannya mudah, karena usia Neru masih muda. Dia bahkan belum menikah.

"Len," setelah sekian lama diam, Neru akhirnya buka suara, "kita sudah bicarakan ini berulang kali. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu masuk akademi militer. Memangnya apa tujuanmu masuk ke sana? Kau ingin ke atas?"

Tak ada respon. Tapi diam sudah cukup menjadi jawaban untuk Neru. Ini tidak baik. Dia harus menghentikan ini secepat mungkin. Wanita itu memajukan tubuhnya. Matanya menatap Len lekat.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Len." Dia menekankan setiap kata-katanya. "Kautahu 'kan di atas berbahaya?"

"Ya."

"Kautahu di atas ada Liliac?"

"… Ya."

"Kautahu satu juta penduduk mati karena makhluk itu?"

Len menunduk. Tangannya mengepal lebih erat. "Ya. Aku tahu."

"Kalau kautahu, harusnya kau sadar, kau tidak perlu ke atas. Akademi militer hanya tempat untuk orang yang sudah putus harapan. Mereka yang masuk ke sana hanya sekumpulan orang yang ingin bunuh diri! Tidak akan ada orang waras yang mau masuk ke tempat itu, Len. Kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga?!" Neru meledak—bukan dalam arti sebenarnya. Ah, dia memang selalu begini kalau Len sudah mulai bicara tentang niatnya untuk masuk ke akademi militer.

"Tapi, Neru-_san_—"

"Kalau kubilang tidak boleh, ya tidak boleh!"

Len tercekat. Dia sudah sering melihat bibinya marah. Biasanya karena kelakuannya sendiri yang senang menaruh barang-barangnya di sembarang tempat ("Len! Kenapa seragammu ada di ruang tamu?!" "Maafkan aku, Neru-_san_!"). Tapi, Len bersumpah, belum pernah melihat bibinya membentak sampai sekeras ini.

Memangnya dia salah apa? Kenapa bibinya sampai marah seperti ini? Dia cuma minta ijin untuk ikut tes masuk akademi militer, itu saja. Tidak lebih. Tapi kenapa dia dimarahi?

Ada hening yang merayap di antara mereka. Atmosfir pun berubah berat. Neru kemudian bangkit dari sofa. Dia menatap Len yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam.

"Kau sudah tahu jawaban dariku 'kan, Len?"

"…"

"Kubur dalam-dalam keinginanmu untuk pergi ke atas." Dia berbalik. "Aku sudah letakkan formulir masuk Sekolah Asrama Swasta Kagurai di kamarmu, kaubisa mengisinya. Nilaimu tidak terlalu buruk, kau mungkin bisa masuk ke sana." Setelah mengatakan itu, Neru melenggang pergi. Tapi Len tidak berpikir akan mengisi formulir itu.

Kagamine Len menghela napas panjang, lalu bangkit dari sofa. Kaki-kakinya mengambil langkah menuju tangga yang menghubungkan lantai bawah dengan kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Rin berdiri di tangga, menatapnya dengan garis-garis kekhawatiran yang tergambar jelas.

Kagamine Rin adalah saudara kembar Len. Lahir lima menit lebih awal dari Len, membuatnya otomatis menjadi kakak. Karena Rin dan Len adalah kembar identik, maka ciri-ciri fisiknya nyaris sama dengan Len. Rambutnya pirang seperti kelopak bunga matahari, matanya biru seperti samudra Pasifik, dan kulitnya putih seperti susu. Kalau saja Rin tidak memakai pita putih dan Len tidak mengikat sedikit rambutnya ke belakang, mereka takkan bisa dibedakan. Bahkan waktu mereka kecil, Neru sering salah mengenali Len dan Rin.

"Kaudengar ya, Rin?" tanya Len lirih.

Rin menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga, menolak untuk menjawab. Len menghela napas. Benar juga, tadi suara bibinya keras sekali. Mana mungkin Rin tidak dengar.

Len tertawa, hanya agar suasana tidak canggung. Tapi tawanya terdengar hambar. "Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kali ini aku yang salah—mana mungkin 'kan Neru-_san _mengijinkanku masuk akademi militer?"

Rin masih tidak merespon. Tatapannya masih terlihat cemas. Mungkin karena tidak ada respon itulah Len akhirnya memutuskan untuk menaiki anak tangga, melewati Rin yang masih berdiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat Rin memanggilnya.

"Len."

Len menoleh. "Ya?"

"Mau menjenguk Mama…?"

* * *

><p><strong>[ to be continued ]<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Fakta:<strong>

**Liliac **saya ambil dari bahasa Rumania yang berarti kelelawar—mengacu pada bentuk telinga makhluk-makhluk aneh itu yang panjang serta kebiasaan mereka (hanya keluar dan menyerang pada pada malam hari) yang mirip kelelawar (:

**Kota Bawah Tanah **konsep kota ini menjiplak habis-habisan Tokyo Bawah Tanah di manga Zennou no Noa karya Ono Yoichiro (atau kalau di gramed kalian bisa mendapati komik ini dengan judul Noah The Almighty). saya terpukau banget sama konsep Tokyo Bawah Tanah hingga akhirnya kepikiran untuk nulis cerita ini. sayang vol 2-nya belum ada "orz, dan saya menolak untuk baca online. /lempar poni/ /kutu berjatuhan/

**Sekolah Asrama Swasta Kagurai **lagi-lagi diambil dari Zennou no Noa. di chapter pertama, diperlihatkan Noah, si tokoh utama, punya kartu pelajar atas nama sekolah ini. cuma saya gatau dia bener-bener murid sekolah di sana atau itu cuma identitas palsu—plis, Ono-sensei terlalu jago twisting plot. spekulasi saya jadi main kemana-mana "orzorzorz

* * *

><p>yak, saya nulis fic baru lagi. yang ini niatnya cuma 7 chapters—saya males bikin yang panjang-panjang hahahaha. maaf kalau ada yang janggal, saya baru pertama nulis di genre begini sih, hahaha…. kalau ada yang tertarik sama cerita ini, akan saya lanjutkan dengan senang hati.<p>

kritik dan saran yang membangun amat dinanti C:

salam,

nastar keju


	2. Chapter 2

ucapan terima kasih:

maika lorezart, AG, Ical de Muffin enggak login, Guest, Kurotori Rei, rechan, Nekuro Yamikawa, Hikari Kengo, Seera Hikari, nabmiles, Profe Fest, Hoshiko Kagamine

—dan semua orang yang telah membaca cerita ini.

wow! I just can't thank you enough for the great reviews and hit numbers. I deeply appreciate your thoughtful comments

don't hesitate to keep abusing the review box anyway eheh... (:

**Warning**: possibly typo(s), cliché, kinda messy writing, chara(s) death, mention about blood, etc. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

><p><strong>Vocaloid ©<strong> Crypton, Yamaha, Internet, Power FX, etc.

**Utauloid ****& Fanloid ** their respective owner.

**Ide cerita bukan original melainkan memakai beberapa unsur dari karya-karya brilian berikut:**

**I am Legend ©** Richard Matheson

**Zennou no Noa/Noah the Almighty/World of LostMemories ©** Ono Yoichiro

**Shingeki no Kyojin/Attack on Titan ©** Isayama Hajime

**No copyright infringement is intended.**

**No commercial profit taken also.**

* * *

><p>Kebahagiaan adalah tujuan.<p>

Orang-orang berlomba mengejar sesuatu yang berbeda, namun berharap menemukan hal yang sama. Satu yang bernama kebahagiaan.

Segelintir orang menyusun pondasinya semenjak muda dengan kerja keras. Beberapa yang lain kehilangan arah; tak tahu apa yang mesti mereka lakukan demi mendapatkan abstraksi tersebut.

Di usia yang masih relatif muda, mereka berdua telah menemukan bahagia. Mereka ialah sepasang muda-mudi yang saling mencinta. Yang pria gagah dan tampan. Yang wanita cantik dan penuh kelembutan. Mereka bersatu di bawah sumpah pernikahan.

Hari-hari di Kota Bawah yang membosankan mereka isi dengan canda dan gelak tawa. Meski yang pria kadang harus pergi dengan beban misi, tapi tak mengapa. Karena pada akhirnya dia selalu kembali. Dan sang wanita akan menyambutnya dengan lengan terbuka. Tersenyum hangat sambil memeluk badan bidang yang dihias beberapa lecet. Selamat datang, itu yang selalu ia katakan.

Selanjutnya, mereka akan melanjutkan hidup dengan rona-rona bahagia. Karena mereka saling memiliki. Dan kebahagiaan akan sempurna sebentar lagi: si wanita tengah mengandung janin bayi mereka.

Tapi di tengah euforia kelahiran anak mereka, si pria harus pergi mengemban misi atas nama kemanusiaan. Meninggalkan istrinya yang tinggal sebentar lagi didorong ke ruang persalinan. Tangan mereka sempat bertautan sebelum salah satunya pergi. Si wanita tersenyum pengertian, sementara yang pria berbisik pelan:

"—Aku akan segera pulang."

Dan mereka berpisah.

Namun saat persalinan selesai, bahkan berhari-hari sesudahnya, si pria tak pernah datang lagi.

Dia tak pernah kembali.

(("... Rinto ... mana?"—si wanita terus menunggu dan bertanya))

* * *

><p>[<em>—it is fine to smile and laugh and pretend like you're not suffered in agony at all.<em>]

Januari, 2014

**Liliac © **devsky

/… ketika dataran atas dianggap tabu…./

* * *

><p>Elevator adalah satu dari sekian banyak transportasi yang ada di kota. Bentuknya panjang dan ramping. Terdiri atas gerbong-gerbong yang saling bersambung. Di dalamnya ada bangku panjang untuk penumpang, lengkap dengan pegangan di langit-langit. Sekilas terlihat sama seperti kereta listrik. Yang berbeda hanya jalurnya.<p>

Rel, yang menjadi jalur bagi Elevator, berbentuk spiral yang mengelilingi kota dan berakhir di stasiun yang ada di lantai 4.

Berbeda dengan kota biasa di permukaan, tanah di Kota Bawah tidak bisa begitu saja diperluas. Untuk menyiasati agar ada cukup banyak ruang untuk setiap orang, pemerintah membagi kota jadi 4 tingkat.

Lantai 1, paling dasar, adalah di mana konsentrasi sebagian besar penduduk bermukim. Di lantai 2 kalian bisa menemukan sejumlah sekolah dan daerah pertokoan serta beberapa rumah sakit. Lantai 3 adalah tempat tinggal para pejabat pemerintah. Beberapa perusahaan yang menjadi penggerak pilar-pilar ekonomi juga ada di sini. Sementara lantai 4, yang hanya berjarak 200 meter dari permukaan, diperuntukkan bagi instansi-instansi yang ada dalam naungan pemerintah—termasuk akademi militer dan laboratorium.

Sebetulnya ada satu jenis Elevator lagi. Bentuknya tidak seperti kereta dan lebih menyerupai tabung kaca. Namanya Elevator Udara. Alih-alih hanya berputar mengelilingi kota seperti elevator pada umumnya, elevator udara justru membawamu naik sampai permukaan. Seperti lift, hanya saja dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih menakjubkan.

Len sering menerka-nerka seperti apa rasanya naik elevator udara—mungkin seperti ditarik terbang ke tempat tinggi dengan cepat. Hanya saja kakimu menapak pada lantai elevator.

Berapa kali pun dipikirkan, Len selalu merasa menaiki benda itu rasanya pasti asyik sekali. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang boleh mendekati apalagi menaiki benda itu. Tidak ada kecuali tentara bersenjata lengkap dengan rahang-rahang kuat yang seolah mengatakan, mereka tak takut apa pun. Bahkan Liliac.

Dan orang-orang di sini bilang, mereka hanya sekumpulan orang gila.

"Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya bisa pergi ke tempat Ibu juga."

Suara Rin menyadarkan Len dari alam lamunannya. Anak laki-laki itu buru-buru menoleh. Rin duduk di sampingnya. Memegang seikat bunga matahari yang dibeli di toko bunga tak jauh dari stasiun. Elevator yang mereka tumpangi baru saja keluar dari dalam terowongan. Cahaya artifisial dari langit-langit kubah seketika membanjiri gerbong mereka.

"Kau tahu Len, sudah lama sekali aku ingin menjenguk Ibu. Tapi guru-guru tidak pernah berhenti memberiku tugas." Dia membuang napas frustasi lalu menyandarkan punggung ke belakang, matanya melirik sekeliling.

Di dalam gerbong ini cuma ada dia, Len, dan beberapa orang lagi. Elevator hanya padat ketika jam-jam sibuk. Di waktu-waktu biasa seperti ini, gerbong-gerbongnya sepi penumpang. Benar-benar sangat bertolakbelakang.

Rin sebetulnya berharap Elevator selalu dalam keadaan sepi seperti ini. Menyebalkan jika setiap pagi harus berdesakan dan kepanasan. Belum lagi resiko jadi target pelecehan. Siswi dan rok pendek mereka adalah mainan favorit orang-orang cabul.

"Yah, aku tahu, Rin." Len tersenyum paham. Dia juga sudah lama ingin menjenguk ibunya. Tapi belum sempat karena jadwal kegiatannya terlalu padat. Len nyaris tak punya waktu luang. Setiap celah-celah waktu harus diisi dengan belajar atau, minimal, membaca buku. Kalaupun ada, dia habiskan dengan memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Neru mau mengijinkannya masuk akademi militer.

Semua cara, dari meminta baik-baik hingga memohon sudah Len pikirkan. Tapi persentase bibinya akan memberi ijin masih kurang dari sepuluh persen. Bahkan nol. Dan Len gamang apakah harus nekat kabur dari rumah hanya untuk mengikuti tes masuk akademi militer.

(Keinginannya belum padam.)

Len mendongak saat pemberitahuan terdengar di dalam gerbong yang tengah ia tumpangi. Mereka sudah sampai di lantai dua. Beberapa menit lagi akan tiba di perhentian. Dari sana, hanya butuh berjalan lima hingga sepuluh menit ke arah Distrik E, maka sampailah mereka di sebuah rumah sakit. Tempat ibu mereka berada.

Ibu.

Saat kata itu terlintas di benak Len, yang terbayang olehnya bukan seorang wanita sehat yang tersenyum sayang, melainkan seorang wanita bertatapan sayu yang duduk di bangsal sepanjang hari. Rambutnya pirang dan panjang, seperti miliknya dan saudaranya. Namun, alih-alih indah, rambut itu justru kusut dan kehilangan pesona karena tak terurus dengan baik. Matanya sewarna lazuli, menatap keluar jendela. Tak berkedip. Kosong. Seolah sedang mencari sesuatu yang berharga. Badannya kurus—amat kurus hingga Len kerap merinding melihat jelas bentukan tulang di balik kulitnya.

Ia dan Rin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ibu. Mengapa keadaannya seperti itu. Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi begitu. Mereka tidak pernah tahu.

Sepanjang ingatannya, Len sudah menemukan ibunya dalam kondisi menyedihkan. Terjebak di instalasi jiwa dan termangu menatap jendela kecil yang diteralis.

Baik Len maupun Rin sudah pernah bertanya pada Neru, apa yang terjadi pada ibu mereka. Apa pemicu yang menyebabkan ibu mereka dikurung di tempat orang yang mengalami kelainan jiwa. Tapi Neru menolak bicara, seolah-olah sengaja menyembunyikan segala sesuatunya dari Len dan Rin.

Neru memang penuh teka-teki dan rahasia. Dan terkadang, Len merasa itu sangat menyebalkan.

Len kembali menghunjamkan tatapan ke lantai. Mengatur napas.

Memikirkan tentang ibunya selalu membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Rasanya pilu saat orang-orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu ada dalam kondisi yang menyedihkan. Apalagi jika orang itu adalah ibu kandungmu sendiri. Yah, meski ibunya tak pernah merawat dan bicara pada Len, tapi wanita itu tetap ibunya. Dan Len menyayanginya lebih dari apa pun di dunia.

Rin juga pasti punya pemikiran sama.

"Hei, Len, tahu tidak?" Rin mengeratkan pegangannya pada buket bunga. Rona merah menjalar di pipi. Jantungnya melompat-lompat seperti ingin keluar. "Aku kangen sekali sama Ibu."

"Aku juga." Len tersenyum. Dia bisa merasakan antusiasme Rin dengan begitu jelas dan itu membuat hatinya ikut menghangat.

Mereka terdiam sebentar.

"Hei, hei, Len."

"Hmm?"

"Kalau Ibu tahu kau mau bergabung dengan akademi militer, reaksinya akan bagaimana, ya?"

Len diam saja. Ia tak punya petunjuk.

* * *

><p>Delta Memorial Hospital adalah rumah sakit yang berdiri di Distrik E, salah satu distrik yang menjadi konsentrasi aktivitas penduduk Kota Bawah Tanah. Rumah sakit ini mungkin bukan yang terbesar, tapi jelas punya fasilitas dan pelayanan yang sangat baik.<p>

Len dan Rin telah menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hidupnya dengan rutin mengunjungi Delta Memorial hingga mereka telah hapal seluk-beluk rumah sakit itu di luar kepala. Mereka tahu akan menemukan ruangan terapi jika naik ke lantai tiga dan membuka pintu pertama setelah berbelok ke kanan; mereka tahu akan menemukan laboratorium jika berbelok ke kiri setelah tangga di lantai dasar; mereka tahu ada kamar rawat kelas 2 di bagian sayap kanan lantai empat.

Beberapa perawat dan dokter di tempat itu juga telah mengenal si kembar karena frekuensi kunjungan yang terbilang sering. Mereka bahkan tak sungkan menyapa saat berpapasan dengan kedua anak itu. Dengan kata lain, Delta Memorial sudah seperti rumah bagi Rin dan Len—tapi tentu saja mereka tak benar-benar menganggapnya seperti itu. Bagaimana pun, tempat itu tetaplah rumah sakit.

Len dan Rin kini berjalan menyusuri lorong di sayap kiri rumah sakit. Itu adalah satu-satunya jalan untuk menuju ke kamar ibu mereka. Tempat ibu mereka dirawat memang terpisah dari ruangan-ruangan lain. Sengaja diberi spasi dan diisolasi. Di sana, jendela tak diisi kaca-kaca bening yang kuat melainkan teralis. Yang datang berkunjung juga hanya satu-dua. Bisa dibilang, tempat itu sepi sekali. Jauh lebih sepi jika dibandingkan dengan sisi rumah sakit yang satunya. Hanya paramedis dan droid—robot pintar setinggi lutut orang dewasa yang diatur untuk membantu pekerjaan di sebuah instansi— yang rutin lewat sana.

Beberapa waktu lalu, mereka bertemu dengan Annastacia Bowen, salah satu perawat yang telah mengenal baik dua anak itu. Dia melengkungkan sebuah senyum ketika Len dan Rin masuk dalam jarak akomodasi pandangannya.

"Ah, lihat siapa yang datang. Kembar favoritku—Kagamine!" kata Annastacia, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Ann, begitu sampai di hadapan Rin dan Len. Si kembar membungkuk untuk membalas sapaan Ann.

Mereka berbasa-basi sebentar setelah itu. Ann bertanya, mengapa mereka baru berkunjung. Rin dan Len menjawab, mereka baru saja selesai dengan ujian kelulusan dan kini sibuk dengan persiapan untuk masuk SMA—atau dalam kasus Len, sibuk meminta ijin agar bisa masuk akademi militer.

Perbincangan mereka berlangsung tak terlalu lama. Ann sepertinya tengah terburu-buru dan baik Rin maupun Len tak mau menahan wanita pirang itu. Jadi, mereka berpisah setelah Ann mengatakan jika ibu mereka dalam keadaan stabil, seperti biasa.

"Aku senang Ann bilang ibu baik-baik saja," kata Rin setelah Ann menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Senyum masih melengkung di wajah gadis itu. "Itu artinya mereka tidak akan mengikat tangan ibu lagi atau membuatnya tidur sepanjang waktu—"

"Bius, Rin," Len mengoreksi. "Mereka memberi bius pada ibu."

"Ya. Apa pun itu namanya. Terserah." Rin mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa juga mereka harus melakukannya sih? Aku tidak suka."

"Itu sudah prosedurnya. Bukannya Neru-san pernah bilang?" Kepala tertaling. "Ada waktu saat ibu kehilangan ketenangan. Mengamuk. Kemudian—yah, kautahu kan apa yang seharusnya paramedis lakukan?"

"Dan mengikat tangan ibu dengan tali?"

"Neru-san bilang itu semacam jaga-jaga. Ikatan itu tidak benar-benar menyakiti ibu. Jika mereka merasa ibu sudah kembali tenang, maka akan segera dilepas."

"Kau tidak merasa terganggu dengan itu semua, Len?"

Oh, seandainya Rin tahu betapa tidak senangnya Len melihat ibunya diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi Len tidak mengatakan apa pun. Rin juga tidak menuntut Len bicara.

Percakapan mereka terputus begitu saja.

* * *

><p>Sonika Martin, menatap elektrokardiograf di hadapannya. Sudah semenjak lima menit lalu alat itu terus-menerus menggambarkan <em>flat lines<em>, tapi gadis itu berambut hitam-kehijauan ikal itu tetap bergeming. Menunggu. Barulah beberapa menit kemudian, setelah benar-benar yakin tak akan ada yang terjadi, ia mengambil sebuah papan dari meja yang terbuat dari metal bersama secarik kertas dan pulpen, menulis sesuatu.

_Percobaan Nomor 729_

_Subjek: Pria, estimasi usia 24-26 tahun_

_Keterangan: White Syndrome [positive 1]_

_Serum: H-010 DX_

_Status: GAGAL_

Sonika adalah seorang ilmuwan muda yang bernasib baik karena terpilih untuk menjadi bagian dari The National Institutes of Health, sebuah institusi resmi yang dibentuk oleh pemerintah untuk menangani sederet isu mengenai kesehatan umat manusia.

Masuk ke sini bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Ada banyak ilmuwan dengan kecerdasan mirip Einstein yang bermimpi bergabung di sini dan Sonika, dua tahun yang lalu, telah berhasil melakukannya. Dia masih sangat muda—tahun ini usianya baru menginjak 24 tahun, sekedar memberi tahu— tapi berhasil masuk ke tempat yang begitu ingin digapai oleh banyak ilmuwan yang umur serta pengalamannya berada jauh di atasnya. Dia tentu saja patut berbangga diri atas kerja keras, juga keberuntungan yang melingkupinya. Terlebih lagi, divisi tempat ia ditugaskan sama sekali bukan sembarangan.

The Rare Human Diseases Research Network (TRHDRN) adalah divisi ke sembilan belas bentukan pemerintah yang paling baru dan, kini, dianggap yang paling penting. Seperti namanya, unit ini bertugas meneliti penyakit-penyakit langka yang menginfeksi manusia dan bertanggung jawab menemukan obat yang mampu menyembuhkannya. Kendati demikian, sekarang unit itu lebih fokus menjadikan fenomena Liliac sebagai kajian penelitian mereka.

Sebenarnya Liliac bukan nama yang banyak dipakai di kalangan peneliti. Itu adalah sebutan yang beredar di kalangan masyarakat untuk menyebut manusia yang telah terinfeksi. Sebutan asli untuk kasus ini adalah White Syndrome—Sindrom Putih.

Salah seorang rekan Sonika yang lain, Leon Alisdair, pernah berkelakar bahwa seharusnya mereka menamai kasus ini sebagai Sindrom Vampir karena orang-orang yang terinfeksi berubah jadi kelelawar dan mengisap darah. Persis seperti vampir.

"Bedanya, vampir yang ini mengerikan alih-alih rupawan," Leon berkata di sela membaca proposal. Kantung mata yang hadir jadi bukti ia kehilangan banyak jam tidur. Bukan hal aneh sebenarnya. Semua peneliti di tempat ini punya kantung mata karena mereka terlalu sayang meninggalkan objek penelitian yang berharga. Takut melewatkan perkembangan.

"Kau terlalu banyak baca buku Stephenie Meyer, Bung!" protes Sam. Dia melonggarkan dari untuk melepas kancing teratas kemeja kuning gading miliknya. Terlihat tak kalah lelah dari Leon. "Sudah kubilang, semua fiksi itu tidak bagus untuk otakmu."

"Aku tidak pernah membacanya—dan kenapa pula aku harus membacanya?"

"Untuk mencaritahu resep tampan para vampir di sana?"

"Ayolah, kautahu aku sepuluh kali lebih tampan dari Edward Cullen, Sammie."

"Narsistik," Sam menanggapi, "kukira Nemesis sudah lama melenyapkan orang sepertimu."

"Ha-ha. Lucu sekali." Leon tertawa sarkastik, menyandarkan punggung pada dinding. "Tapi aku serius Sammie. Mereka seperti vampir."

"Bagiku mereka tidak terlihat seperti vampir," kali ini Prima Okto yang buka suara. Bergabung dalam konversasi kecil mereka.

"Oh, ya, Prim?" Leon melipat tangan. "Lalu menurutmu mereka terlihat seperti apa?"

"Zombie."

Leon langsung menggelengkan kepala sementara Sam mendengus. Kedua pria itu kemudian berkata dengan nada kompak yang menyebalkan; "Prima terlalu banyak main Resident Evil."

Yah, lelah atau tidak, peneliti atau bukan, bercanda itu wajar. Dan Sonika semacam lega menjadi bagian dari tim AL-2. Ada Leon yang selalu jadi pencerah suasana, Sam yang dewasa dan kebapakan, Prima yang siap membantu semua, dan beberapa orang lainnya. Semua anggotanya menganggap satu sama lain sebagai keluarga. Benar-benar hangat. Sonika tidak dapat membayangkan jika dirinya ditempatkan di tim lain yang jauh lebih kaku dan dingin. Dan dia akan lebih cepat stres. Tidak. Itu buruk.

Setelah selesai dengan catatannya, Sonika menghampiri meja di mana salah seorang rekannya tengah memelototi mikroskop, menaruh papan, dan mendesah panjang.

Saat ini, di dalam laboratorium berkode Zero, hanya ada Sonika dan seorang lagi, Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dia adalah seorang pria usia pertengahan duapuluh. Rambutnya cokelat tua dan berkacamata. Sekilas terlihat seperti orang yang kaku—sama seperti kebanyakan peneliti berotak jenius yang ada di Pusat Penelitian ini, tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang lumayan baik.

Lumayan. Bukan berarti dia benar-benar baik. Sonika tak pernah bicara hal selain yang menyangkut pekerjaan dengan Kiyoteru, jadi enggan berkomentar apakah pria itu memang benar-benar tipe orang baik atau justru sebaliknya. Lagipula itu tidak penting. Prioritas mereka adalah meneliti Liliac, bukan untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

"Gagal?" tanya Kiyoteru begitu mendengar Sonika menghela napas. Mata masih terpaut pada lensa mikroskop. Tidak merasa perlu mengalihkan perhatian.

"Jangan tanya," jawab Sonika, masih kecewa dan kesal karena baru saja kehilangan objek penelitiannya. Gadis itu berbalik, mencari-cari jarum suntik. Dia harus segera mengambil sampel darah subjek tadi dan memeriksa apa yang salah dari serum yang diberikan.

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk samar sebelum menegakkan tubuh, mengambil beberapa carik kertas, menyebarkannya di atas meja, dan membandingkannya. Kertas-kertas itu berisi deretan simbol, angka, istilah, dan bahasa asing. Ada yang bisa langsung diidentifikasi, namun lebih banyak yang asing untuk mata orang awam.

"Sayang sekali," pria itu berkomentar dengan nada datar.

"Kau kelihatan tidak terlalu terkejut." Sonika menemukan setumpuk alat suntik dan jarum di atas meja metal dekat rak. Ia segera mengambil apa yang sekiranya ia perlu.

"Aku memang tidak berharap banyak dengan serum yang satu itu." Pria itu menatap Sonika yang kini melintasi ruangan dengan membawa sebungkus alat suntik dan jarum yang masih steril. "Bisa tolong ambilkan jurnal untukku? Di rak sebelah sana."

"Yang mana?"

"Baris ketiga dari atas—di dalam map kuning."

Sonika dengan mudah menemukannya—hanya ada satu map kuning di sana. Wanita itu meraih map tersebut, mengambil jurnal yang dimaksud, dan membawanya pada Kiyoteru.

"Kenapa kau tidak yakin serum yang ini akan berhasil?" tanya Sonika begitu jurnalnya telah berpindah tangan.

"Sejak pertama Prima menyuntikkan serum itu ke badan subjek sudah kelihatan," kata Kiyoteru. "Kau lihat bagaimana reaksi subjek waktu itu kan?"

Wanita itu terdiam, mengingat. "Detak jantungnya jadi sedikit lebih cepat—maksudku, orang yang positif terinfeksi dan menjadi Liliac, detak jantungnya memang abnormal. Sekitar 125 per menit—jauh lebih cepat dibanding manusia normal yang hanya sekitar 70 hingga 88 kali per menitnya. Tapi ini makin meningkat nyaris dua kali lipat. Tarikan napasnya juga."

"Benar." Kiyoteru memberi anggukan singkat pada Sonika lalu membuka jurnalnya. "Itu tanda jika serum yang kita beri malah memicu jantung subjek bekerja lebih cepat. Bukan pertanda bagus. Mungkin cuma bisa tahan sehari. Beberapa tahun lalu, aku menemukan subjek yang langsung mati tepat sepuluh menit setelah pemberian serum."

"Sebenarnya, yang ini bisa bertahan tiga hari," sela Sonika.

"Itu tidak membuat banyak perbedaan." Kiyoteru menegaskan. Dia kembali menekuri miroskop setelah puas memeriksa beberapa halaman jurnal.

Sonika menaikkan bahu singkat, menganggap konversasi mereka sudah selesai dan berjalan ke sudut lain ruangan—tempat di mana subjek berada.

Seperti biasa, subjek dibaringkan di atas bangsal sederhana. Tangan, kaki, serta lehernya dikunci dengan semacam besi. Agak kejam, tapi mereka tak punya pilihan. Liliac hidup akan selalu berontak dan menyerang manusia. Akan berbahaya jika tidak diikat.

Setelah selesai dengan segala sesuatunya, Sonika pun menancapkan jarum suntik ke lengan subjek tersebut. Dalam sekali tarikan, darah mulai naik ke tabung. Warnanya hitam pekat alih-alih merah gelap. Lebih mirip oli ketimbang darah.

Sonika memperhatikan mereka semua terkumpul sampai penuh.

Waktu pertama kali mengambil darah subjek, Sonika agak terkejut bercampur mual melihat warna darahnya. Awalnya ia mengira akan menemukan warna merah seperti biasa—atau bening, seperti yang biasa ditemukan dalam tubuh kelelawar. Jadi, saat melihat hitam, Sonika langsung berpikir telah melakukan kesalahan fatal atau bagaimana, tapi Prima mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Warnanya memang seperti itu," kata Prima. Dia tersenyum menangkap kekagetan bermain di sketsa wajah Sonika. "Darah mereka berubah warna setelah terinfeksi White Syndrome dan jadi semakin pekat ketika menjadi Liliac."

Sonika mengerjap. Dia tahu warna darah manusia tak selamanya merah. Ada kalanya mereka menjadi lebih gelap tergantung seberapa banyak oksigen yang ada. Itu normal. Tapi berubah hitam—dan maksudnya adalah _benar-benar _hitam? Dia tak punya ide.

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?" tanya Sonika. "Lagipula bagaimana segala hal tentang darah ini berasal—maksudku, sebelum mereka menjadi Liliac, orang-orang itu darahnya sudah dihisap habis 'kan?"

Prima mengangkat bahu. Memberi gestur bahwa ia sama sekali tak punya petunjuk. "Entahlah—pengaruh virus? Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti. Masih banyak yang belum kami mengerti tentang Liliac. Mereka seperti enigma."

Saat itu Sonika sebenarnya masih punya banyak pertanyaan lain, tapi dia terlalu bingung. Segalanya tiba-tiba saja terasa rumit dan ia pun memutuskan bungkam. Terpaksa membiarkan percakapannya dengan Prima berakhir begitu saja.

Sonika mengangkat alis saat darah subjek yang tengah ia ambil telah nyaris memenuhi tabung. Hati-hati, ia melepas alat suntik dari lengan si subjek dan meletakkannya di meja metal di sampingnya.

Dia bergerak melepas ikatan pada tangan kiri subjek untuk merapikan mayatnya.

Bagaimana pun bentuknya sekarang, subjek itu dulunya manusia. Dia _pernah _menjadi manusia. Membiarkan mayatnya terikat seperti ini sama sekali tidak terlihat pantas. Subjek ini berhak mendapatkan pemakaman yang layak.

Setelah melepas besi tipis yang mengikat pergelangan tangan subjek tersebut, Sonika menaruh tangan putih kurus itu di atas perut. Menatanya sedemikian rupa dengan teliti dan hati-hati.

Ia agak menyayangkan subjek ini telah mati. Padahal ia berharap bisa menemukan titik terang melalui serum yang telah disuntikkan. Apa harapannya terlalu tinggi?

Wanita itu menghela napas sekali lalu, dengan langkah pelan, berjalan untuk melepas ikatan di kaki si subjek. Tak ada keanehan atau skenario apa pun yang menggelayut di benak Sonika. Tak ada—

—sampai ia mendengar bunyi _biip _kecil elektrokardiograf. Bersamaan dengan itu, ia bisa merasakan lengannya dicengkeram kuat-kuat oleh sesuatu berkuku tajam.

Menoleh, ia menemukan Subjek Nomor 279 menatap Sonika lekat-lekat dengan sepasang mata merah menyala. Ia membuka mulut, mengeluarkan suara desisan yang terdengar mengerikan. Deretan gigi taring yang panjang dan tajam terlihat.

Dan Sonika berteriak.

Berteriak.

Berteriak.

Kiyoteru berlari meninggalkan mikroskopnya, mengambil sesuatu dari meja, dan berlari ke arah Sonika dan subjek yang tiba-tiba saja hidup lagi. Wajahnya terlihat kaget dan panik—siapa yang tidak?!

Sonika berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari cengkeraman makhluk mengerikan itu. Masih berteriak. Sialnya, kuku tajam itu malah menancap semakin dalam. Gelombang ketakutan menyerang Sonika. Tulang belakangnya terasa dingin. Bunyi _biip biip _aktif dari elektrokardiograf membuat segalanya tambah buruk.

Si subjek bergerak liar. Tangan kiri menarik lengan Sonia, tubuhnya yang lain menggelinjang. Berusaha berontak dari ikatan. Desisannya terus terdengar. Keadaan kacau.

Dalam sekali gerakan, Kiyoteru menancapkan jarum suntik ke satu-satunya lengan subjek yang masih terikat—rupanya yang tadi ia ambil adalah jarum beserta alat suntik dan obat bius— menyuntikkan obat bius ke dalam aliran darahnya.

Butuh beberapa detik sampai obat itu bekerja dan melumpuhkan subjek itu.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Satu menit.

Subjek itu benar-benar sudah tak sadarkan diri.

* * *

><p><strong>To be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FAQ<strong>

**Kok mirip Shingeki no Kyojin, ya?**

Memang, karena saya pakai konsep SnK punya Isayama-sensei untuk fic ini. Nggak cuma SnK sebenarnya yang idenya saya comot, tapi juga beberapa judul besar lain—jadi, bisa dibilang, saya nyolong ide dari banyak judul besar dan menggabungkannya. Saya sudah list semua yang saya pakai di bagian disclaimer sejak chapter 1 (kalaupun saya ada ambil dari karya lain, akan saya cantumkan di bagian footnote), jadi silakan periksa (:

**Ada romance dan pair nggak?**

Ada, saya kepikiran untuk masukkin MikuoRin dan beberapa pair lain tapi saya nggak akan terlalu fokus ke sana, maaf. Romance yang nanti bakal ditemui juga cuma sekedar hints. Again, maafmaafmaaf

* * *

><p><strong>Fakta<strong>

**Elevator Udara **mengambil teknologi yang digunakan dalam The 13th Reality: The Hunt for Dark Infinity oleh James Dashner.

**Elektrokardiograf **adalah alat pendeteksi detak jantung.

**Flat lines **atau garis datar/lurus, bentuk garis yang terbentuk ketika elektrokardiograf tidak lagi mendeteksi keberadaan detak jantung.

Darah manusia warnanya **bisa** berubah—tergantung pada jumlah oksigen dalam tubuh. Semakin banyak karbondioksida, semakin gelap warnanya.

Berbeda dengan kebanyakan mamalia, darah kelelawar berwarna **bening/transparan.**

* * *

><p>Maaf alur di bagian RinLen agak muter-muter. Masih agak bingung gimana munculin ibunya Len dan mendorong semua itu untuk munculin motivasi Rin membantu Len. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sonika, dia emang sengaja saya munculin buat gambarin sudut pandang seorang ilmuwan yang meneliti Liliac dan menggambarkan gimana progress dalam pencarian obat selama Liliac menyebar—karena kalau pake sudut pandang Len, yang kebahas cuma samar-samar aja, sesuai kebutuhan militer yang emang kerjanya cuma bunuhin mereka lol<p>

Review is love.


End file.
